2PM
Archivo:Utfk.jpg ¿2PM? 2PM es un grupo de Seúl, Corea del Sur. Era integrado por 7 jóvenes, sin embargo hoy en día sólo cuenta con 6, luego de la salida del líder JaeBum, y luego de írse de Corea. El grupo es un ambicioso proyecto del famoso productor y cantante Park Jin Young, de la agencia JYP Entertainment. Los miembros son Nichkhun, Chansung, Junsu, Taecyeon, Junho, y Wooyoung. 2PM se formo a partir de 11 miembros que se dividieron en 2, siendo 2PM Y 2AM. Carrera 'Pre Debut' Antes de su debut, 2PM fue presentado en un documental llamado Hot Blood Men que fue emitido en Mnet, junto con los miembros de 2AM. En el programa fueron presentados como aprendices de JYP en el cual eliminaron a 3 de los alumnos del grupo. 'Debut' 2PM debutó con su primer mini album "Hottest Time of the Day" y también dió a conocer un video musical de "10 points out of 10." Hicieron su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown, con la cancion "10 points out of 10", el 4 de septiembre del 2008. La actuacion de la canción "10 points out of 10" se presento en Inkigayo SBS y Music Bank KBS. Particularmente eran conocidos por su alta energía durante sus interpretaciones o ejecuciones y los cambios sutiles a sus improvisaciones y coreografía. El 17 de octubre del 2008, 2PM oficialmente comenzó su promoción de "Only You", otra canción de "Hottest Time of the Day." Integrantes Archivo:2pm_still_cover.jpg Los miebros son: Nichkhun. Wooyoung. Chansung. Junho. Junsu. Taecyeon. (orden en la foto) Ex miembro: '''Jay Park ☆JunSu☆' 'thumb|left|300px' '''Nombre artistíco: 'Jun Su (준수) Nombre real: '''Kim Jun-Su (김준수) '''Nickname: '''Jun K. Panda. '''Posición: Vocalista Principal Fecha de nacimiento: '''15-Enero-1988 '''Altura: '''180cm '''Peso: 68kg Tipo de sangre: A Hobbies: Coleccionar música. la danza. la moda. Componer Especialidades: Cantar. escribir Mujer ideal: Alguien con una bonita sonrisa thumb|320px Curiosidadades Llegó a ensayar la canción ‘This Song’ con JoKwon y SeulOng, integrantes de 2AM, durante 6 meses. Sin embargo, poco antes del estreno de los chicos, el grupo pasó por más un cambio, y JunSu fue transferido de 2AM a 2PM. '☆TaecYeon☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: '''Taec Yeon (택연) '''Nombre real: '''Oak Taec-yeon (옥택연) '''Nicknames: '''Oktaekbar/Oktaekbal. Ok Kittycat. Ok Cat. Chaneuee hyung. '''Posición: Rapero Principal Fecha de nacimiento: '''27-Diciembre-1988 '''Altura: '''185cm '''Peso: '''76kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''AB '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. esquí. wakeboarding. hacer ejercicio. '''Especialidades: '''Cocinar '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien que se vea bien en vaqueros thumb|320px '''Curiosidadades Él vivió en Bedford, Massachusetts durante 7 años antes de unirse a JYP Entertainment en New York como un modelo. '☆NichKhun☆' thumb|left|299px Nombre artístico: '''Nichkhun '''Nombre real (coreano): '''Nichkhun Horvejkul (닉쿤) '''Nombre real (tailandes): '''Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (นิชคุณ หรเวชกุล) '''Nicknames: '''Khun. Khunnie Boy. Khunnie Boo. Khun Ddeng. '''Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: '''24-Junio-1988 '''Altura: '''180 cm '''Peso: '''64kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''O '''Hobbies: '''Piano. Escuchar música. Ver películas. Trabajar fuera. Tomar fotos. '''Especialidades: '''Piano. acrobático. '''Mujer ideal: '''Linda. Buena persona. thumb|320px '''Curiosidadades Nichkhun es vocalista en el grupo. Nació en Rancho Cucamonga, California. Pasó su infancia en Tailandia y en California y estudió en el extranjero en Nueva Zelanda. Volvió a los Estados para la escuela secundaria y fue descubierto por un agente de talentos JYP en Hollywood, California mientras asistía al Festival Coreano de Música en Los Ángeles. '☆WooYoung☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: '''WooYoung (우영) '''Nombre real: '''Jang Woo-young (장우영) '''Nicknames: '''Boo-Uhngee (Búho) '''Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: '30-Abril-1989 '''Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. navegar por la web. '''Especialidades: '''Danza. Canto. '''Mujer ideal: '"Alguien que pueda expresarse bien. No me gustan las chicas que son buenas en el baile. Me siento como si sólo no bailaría conmigo, bailaria con otras personas. Quiero ser capaz de enseñarle a bailar." thumb|320px '''Curiosidadades Fue seleccionado como aprendiz JYP a través de audiciones MGoon de JYP, de la que obtuvo el primer lugar en contra de otros candidatos 5000. '☆JunHo☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: '''Jun Ho (준호) '''Nombre real: '''Lee Jun-Ho (이준호) '''Posición: Vocalista Principal Fecha de nacimiento: 25-Enero-1990 Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''67kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. mirar videos de baile. Componer. Lectura. Leer revistas de moda. '''Especialidades: '''Beatbox. cantar. bailar. '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien que tenga pensado tener hijos. thumb|316px '''Curiosidadades Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente en muchísimas ocasiones con Bi. Ganó un concurso de baile y canto superando a 1000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYP. '☆ChanSung☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: 'Chan Sung (찬성) '''Nombre real: 'Hwang Chan-Sung (황찬성) 'Nicknames: '''Perry. Pwangga. '''Posición: '''Rapero. Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''11-Febrero-1990 '''Altura: '''184cm '''Peso: '''75 kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. juegos. '''Especialidades: '''Tae Kwon Do. Kumdo. '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien con unos bonitos ojos. thumb|320px 'Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Mini Albums thumb|left|280px Hottest Time Of The Day (1 MiniAlbum)''' #10 Points Out Of 10 # Only You # Angel # 10 Points Out Of 10 (Old School Version) # 10 Points Out Of 10 (Instrumental) # Only You (Inst.) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''09-Septiembre- 2008 thumb|left|280px '''Time For Change (2 MiniAlbum) ''' #What Time Is It Now #Again & Again #Niga mibda #Doraoljido molla #Again & Again (R&B Mix) #Again & Again (Inst.) #Niga mibda (Inst.) #Doraoljido molla (Inst.) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''16-Abril-2009 thumb|left|222px '''Don't Stop Can't Stop (3 MiniAlbum) ' #Don`t Stop Can`t Stop # Without U # 마자 # 목숨을건다 # Without U (Explorer Mix) # Space 마자 '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''18-Abril-2010 thumb|left|280px '''Still 2PM ' #I’ll Be Back #니가 나를 떠나도 (Even If You Leave Me) #Dance Tonight #I Can’t #I Know #I’ll Be Back – Club mix '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''11-Octubre-2010 '''Singles thumb|left|180px Only You (Single) ' #Only You (Winter Special) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''12-Diciembre-2008 'thumb|left|181px Tik Tok (Single) ''' #Tik Tok (feat. Yoon Eun Hye) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''12-Enero-2010 thumb|left|180px '''Crazy4S (Single)''' #Crazy4S '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''05-Febrero-2010 thumb|left|180px '''Thank You (Single) ' #Thank You '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''17-Agosto-2010 'Albums 01:59PM (1Album)''' #My Heart # Heartbeat # 기다리다지친다 (Tired of Waiting) # 너에게미쳤었다 (I Was Crazy About You) # Gimme The Light # Back 2U # All Night Longthumb|left|301px' # Heartbeat (Red Light Mix) # 10점만점에10점 (10/10) # Only you (Acoustic Mix) # Again & Again # 니가밉다 (I Hate You) (Lounge mix) # 돌아올지도몰라 (Don't Know If She Might Come Back) (Bossa Nova Mix) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10-Noviembre-2009 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' thumb|left|200px '''Take Off' #Take Off #Heartbeat ( Versión Japonesa) #Take Off (Instrumental) #Heartbeat (Istrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 18-Mayo-2011 Dicho single, estará disponible en tres versiones, Edición Limitada A CD+DVD, Edición Limitada B CD y esta la Edición Normal CD. 'Singles Promocionales/Comerciales' thumb|left|181px Fly to Seoul "Boom Boom Boom" ('''Single)' #Fly to Seoul 'Boom Boom Boom' '''Fecha de lanzamiento:' 23-Agosto-2010 thumb|left|190px My Color #My color Fecha de lanzamiento: '02-Diciembre-2009 ''Esta cancion y videoclip fué para promocionar el teléfono movil "Sansung Corby". '''thumb|left|180px Open Happiness #Open Happiness Fecha de lanzamiento: '16-Febrero-2010 'thumb|left|180px For You #For You Esta cancion y videoclip es para promocionar el nuevo teléfono móvil: "Anycall NORi F de Samsung" 'OST' thumb|left|180px Dream High OST (Part1) #드림하이 (Dream High) - Taecyeon, WooYoung, Suzy & JOO Pista núm. 1 de 2 para el OST (1parte) del drama Dream High. thumb|left|180px Dream High OST (Part6) #가지마 (Don't Leave / Don't Go)- Junsu (2PM), Lim Jeong Hee. Pista núm.2 de1 para el OST (6parte) del drama Dream High. Videografía thumb|left|280px|10 out of 10 - 2PMthumb|right|280px|Again & again - 2PM thumb|left|280px|Heartbeat - 2PMthumb|right|280px|My Color - 2PM thumb|left|280px|Tik Tok - 2PMthumb|right|280px|Crazy4s - 2PM thumb|left|280px|Open Happiness - 2PMthumb|right|280px|Without You - 2PM thumb|left|280px|For You - 2PM thumb|right|280px|I'll Be Back - 2PM thumb|left|280px|Follow Your Soul - 2PMthumb|right|280px|Fly To Seoul - 2PM thumb|left|280px|We sing together! Open happiness - 2PM Galería De Fotos 2pm-2pm-9907218-1280-800.jpg|Grupo 2PM_BG_by_IHEARTUJUNSU.jpg|Grupo 2pm-2pm-9907220-1280-800.jpg|Grupo a0046846_4ba384bda6f6e_dbrl1126.jpg|JunSu a0046846_4ba384c508ad5_dbrl1126.jpg|JunSu 126901~1o.jpg|JunHo 126901~3o.jpg|JunHo d0034039_4bf54763380d6.jpg|Grupo 2pm-4.jpg|Grupo 22pm.jpg|Grupo 2pm01.jpg|Grupo 2pm5.jpg|Grupo 2pm-calvin-klein-2.jpg|Grupo 100513_2pmnaked_main-460x306.jpg|Grupo 2pm-for-calvin-klein-photoshoot-in-upcoming-june-issue-of-elle.jpg|Grupo 2PM.L.png|Grupo 2PM+ 2.png|Grupo 2PM+8786.png|Grupo 2PM+091114.png|Grupo 2PM+hep.png|Grupo 2PM-12.png|Grupo 2PM.png|Grupo 2PM++DSCS.png|Grupo 2PM+100326.png|Grupo 2PM-256.png|Grupo 2am2pm.jpg 0.PNG|Para revista Spris de Invierno 2010 231d7b972857ef7d_19.jpg 5555.PNG kl`´l.PNG 33333mm.PNG mnet_win_15.jpg 201011281840778891_1.jpg copia-de-2pm.png 2pm_still_cover.jpg Ee60c93d9414b2a6_14.jpg 3ab6eeb33515ffaa_01.jpg 2pmvb.jpg 2pm-2pmS.jpg 2pm-jhS.jpg 2pmkhunS.jpg 2pmS.jpg 2pm-songS.jpg 2pmSu.jpg 2pm-taecS.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6746.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6848.jpg normal_nepa.jpg windblock.jpg 149868087-8612411ffda49344c52d3c9cf3d355f0.4c765038-scaled.jpg Taec-Junsu-Chansung2PM.png Imagen5.png pia_kunkei.jpg pia_okchan.jpg pia_junwoo.jpg 7~24.jpg 5~31.jpg 2PM.jpg whosbad2.jpg samsung-corby-2pm-pic3.jpg 2pmerg.jpg 95583535.jpg 72.jpg 3294-sh5q1jslzt.jpg 2pmhy.jpg pray.jpg 262084461.jpg normal_img304s.jpg normal_img303s.jpg normal_img314s.jpg normal_img313s.jpg normal_img311s.jpg normal_img312s.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial 2PM Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter Oficial |Chansung| *Twitter Ocial |Nichkhun| *Twitter Oficial |Junho| *Twitter Oficial |Junsu| *Twitter Oficial |Taecyeon| *Twitter Oficial |Wooyoung| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop